Slap shot
by southfan12191989
Summary: Combining My two loves hockey and spashley
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- So this is a new story I have been working on I will continue if its good.

I dont own the characters if I did the show would be still on the air. I will just use these characters for a little while but I promise Ill put themback I swear.

The ice has always been my home and it has always been were I feel like myself. Most people claim it takes a cold person to want to spend all of there time in such a cold place but to me this is where I can be to not be judged, this is where I can go to relax and clear my mind but I guess most people do not understand that. I have been on the ice as long as I can remember and it is where I feel comfortable. I love skating and feeling like I am flying on water but what has kept me on the ice is my love for all things hockey. The sport has been my life line and has gotten me through some of my darkest moments. Oh excuse me I have been rambling to you and you dont know me...hmm well that sucks for you so where was I oh yes I was speaking of my love for hockey. This sport is so amazing its like your flying and dodging other things flying at you. My dad taught me and my brother how to skate when we were very young like I already said before but he was teaching my brother glen how to play hockey at the same time. I wanted to know why I couldnt play but I was young and was just enjoying being around my daddy so I never voiced it. When we went to my brothers first game I knew I could be better than him and that I wanted to play to so I could make my dad proud of me. Now Im 16 and a junior in high school and have many trophies and awards and my dad could not be prouder of his little girl. My brother gave up the sport about 6 years ago and decided to play basketball, eck I mean I like basketball but it is not hockey nothing compares to hockey.

I have played on many intermeral teams as well as school teams which has made me one of the best women in this sport which is not something I take lightly. The better people think I am is the driving force to make me even better. So about my family and me, I have one older brother his name is Glen and he is a good brother who supports me at every turn. My parents are very weathly as well as supportive, my mom is a very well known surgeon in a big hospital so she actually brings home the bacon in my house...bacon she would never bring us bacon cause she cant cook lol. Now my dad is my best friend he always has been and I have always looked up to him. He took me to my first hockey game which was an LA King vs The Chicago Blackhwaks, it was one of the best days of my life I could not take my eyes off the ice because I just wanted to be one of those guys that everyone looked up to. My dad is a social worker and everyone knows my dad is an understanding guy, He was the first person I told I was gay and He hugged me and said I was dumb for thinking he didnt know. See told you hes a great guy,my mom took it equally as well she actually laughed and said good she didnt need to worry about me being pregnant. Yep my moms strange.

So thats me Im Spencer Carlin Captain of the King High Cobra girls hockey team and I am very very gay.

Sorry for all the weird errors think that was my computers fault


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note- Thank you all for the reviews and advice I am making sure to space everything out so it is easier to read. I know the chapters are short but so is my attention span soo here we go again.**_

So now you know who I am but I am not sure that it is all you want to know... So im very gay like I spew skittles out of my mouth gay(I wish I did that would be yummy). But thats not all I am I very driven to be the best at everything I do. I am not sure that it is a good thing but I just do me and thats all I can do I suppose. Now I told you I am dedicated to my sport and since my family has some money me and my dad decked out our garage for me and some of the girls to practice in. We put in a practice net as well as a treadmil, slide boards, punching bags, as well as some puck drills obsticales. With all of this we have a pool and a basketball net for glen. My parents support me and my brother and all of our sports so they make sure we have ways to train for the things we love.

So I train a lot which should tell you right now im ripped I love my body looking good so I make sure my abs look good, the ladies love them so i make sure I keep them. So I dont have a girlfirend I can honestly say I havent found a girl tie me down but I am not much of a player either, I mean I have a few girls I sleep with but they know that if the real thing comes along I am gone like a bad habit. Speaking of other bad habits I have a tendency to just ramble on or space out so if i do just smack me around a little I promise I will come back.

Any ways Im out in the garage chillen just hitting the bags when I hear the sound of my best friends mustang roar up. I know that car any where it sounds so dang sexy so I know its her pulling in. Ugh how I wish I could push her up against that hood but I know her girl would kick me into next year. Ah so I assume you want to know about my bestie her name is Kacey, shes about 5'7, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She also plays hockey so the girl has a body to die for. She is my alternate captin and has been for 2 years now but who knows what this year will hold for us.

"Yo hot stuff what you doing out here practically nothing on giving the neighbors a free show." She says while giving me a look up and down. Oh did I fail to mention I was working out in a sports bra and barely there shorts.

" Oh oops I just wanted to look good for you hot stuff and since you havent taken your eyes of me I have to say I succeeded. I say with a smirk she just laughs at me and grabs her bag off the ground that I didnt see she had.

We walk into the garage and she turns up the music and we start to work out. Now I guess I should let you know how we know each other but I think I wil save that for another day...yes another day.


	3. Chapter 3

So where did I leave off... Oh ya I was talking about how I know my best friend. Ok well I met her at a strip club she was dancing and I just had to take her home with me... just kidding I met her our freshman year of hockey tryouts we clicked over our love of hockey. She told me all about how her family wasnt really around so she could basically do what ever she wants but she decided she would just play hockey and spend time with her love Sam. Now Sam is a blonde like me who doesnt play hockey but does work out quite alot so she also has a great body. I swear put myself in a wet dream everytime I am around these girls.

Any ways lets get out of my head before we turn this into a really great porno but I dont think many of you would find that all to great to read so we will move on from my mind and keep this going shall we. So summer is coming to an end actually to be honest today is the last day before school starts and hockey tryouts begin. I swear it will be great to be back on home ice, I mean I still skate on ice everyday at our local rink but it is not the same as being somewhere you love to play.

So as I said before I am a Junior and I am the returning captain of the king high cobras , see i am one the many sports teams that get to keep being captaion unless coach deems i be stripeed which I will never let happen. I beileve in showing my girls how to be good people on and off the ice which is why coach lets me continue to be the captain. So tomorrow is try outs and as our normal ritual me and KC( I always call her KC its easier), we always work out and throw a party for our girls from last season as well as some of our friends from other teams. See because we are on the hockey team we are part of the jock squad and its nice because we have a lot of connections for things that we need like alcohol, now you see I barely drink but I know most of my crew does so I like to make sure they have a safe place to have fun and where I know they cant get hurt.

So me and KC go into the house to shower and change before the party not together evern though I wish It was but I will respect her girl because sam is amazing and is one of my good friends. All right lets fast forward here some to the party and Its in full swing. People are all over the house just hanging out and enjoying themselves which is what this is all about. Now for parties me and glen always block off the rooms becaus sex should not be had in our roomunless its by us lol. We also block off the pool because we dont want anyone to get hurt and pools and drinking never really ends well.

So I am in the kitchen just people watching when I see aiden coming in the door with two girls who I have never seen but I trust him not to bring any skanks to my party so I just shake it off and go to find maggie who is one of the girls on the team who I sleep with sometimes just to get the edge off. When i am walking through the sea of peeople I feel a spark on my arm but when I turn to see what caused it all I see is the back of someones head..hmm...


	4. Chapter 4

_**authors note- Thank you for all the follows and reviews**_

Sparks only fly in fireworks and fairy tales so I just shake it off and chaulk it up to beiing around all these people but not having a person for myself. When I cant find maggie I just give up and head back towards the kitchen maybe I will find KC or sam at least then its a friendly face to make fun of. I get to the kitchen and sure enough I find KC sucking the face right off of her girl. Ugh if they both werent so hot I would be very turned off by the way they are going at it. Dont get me wrong I am as gay as they come if you dont believe me please scroll up and read my skittles reference, but something about the way they are going at it is just not appealing to me which is weird cause normally seeing them like this makes me ready to jump their bones but today its not doing it for me...hmm maybe I am getting sick.

"Hey can you two come up for air or do I need to get the hose on you two again?" Yes I have turned the hose on them a couple of times because sometimes they get so lost in each other they will forget i am in the room and somethings I do not want to see since I can not join them.

Kc looks up at me and just smirks at me, like really bitch that smirk does nothing for me so please just knock it off your damn face.

"Sorry babe but you know how I cant my hands of K here she just knows how to keep me coming back for more." Sam says while putting her hands around my waste.

Now see me and these girls are very close but I would never cross a line with them because I like them as a couple and I have my own girls to keep me steps away from me and back to her girl and they are both looking at me just smiling like idiots. I am about to ask them why when I feel two arms wrap around me I am about to jump away when I smell her perfume and I know exactly what girl is behind me.

"Hi sweetie. I couldnt find you through all those people out there. I was worried you forgot about little old me. Ah Dylan one of my good friends who I may also sleep with from time to time. See I met dyl through Sam she is actually one of her best friends and they have been friends since they were in diapers so it actually worked out in my favor that my best friends girl has one hell of a hot best friend.

"Oh babe I could never forget you but I didnt even know you were here yet so I just came in here with these two love birds so I could people watch. I say while turning around in her arms. Ok guys meet Dylan Hunter a girl anyone could fall in love with, she is 5'9,red hair with green eyes and she isnt built like me but she does have one fine ass body which makes our extra activities so much more fun.

She leads me to the dance floor and I throw a wink over my shoulder to Kc and Sam i know they will be having their own fun in one of our guest rooms tonight so I am not to worried about it. We are on the dance floor just having a good time when she whispers in my ear that its time to go up to our room. I smile and her and send a nod to one of my secruity guys brad that he needs to wrap up this party within the next hour so cops dont get called. See me and glen go all out for these parties to make sure nothing gets out of hand, we set up signals with our people to let them know when its time to shut down so they know to get the booze looked up and get cabs called for those who cant drive.

But me and Dyl head up to my room to little fun but we shall keep that behind closed doors for now unless your really good maybe I will let you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah morning is such an evil little thing and the sun should not be allowed to be this bright, its sor of blinding to be completely honest with you. You would think I would be used to getting up at the crack of stupid since I run every morning but sometimes it is very hard to drag my carcuss out of my bed. Hmm I wonder if that has to do with my bed partner curently. She is sprawled out on my bed and I can see her naked back perfectly and how i wish I could just jump back in bed with her but I know I need to get moving in order to keep my day on time. So i write her a quick note and slip out of the room.

Walking down the hall I really am hoping I wont have to wake up KC because that is just one beast I do not want to deal with at 6 in the morning but I know she would never mess up our first day routine. Im plesently surprised to see KC in the kitchen filling our water bottles smirking at me.

"Hey spency you look worse for wear and if the sounds coming out of your room are any indication then I know what you were up to last night" She says while handing me an apple.

Oh I guess I should explain me and KC always go for a run early on the first day of school then hit up some breakfast before we head in. We are usually really early to school but we have our reasons for that which I promise ill think about telling you later.

I just smirk at her and grab my bags lucky for us Sam always brings our gear for us on the first day since she knows about our strange routine. We started this our sophmore year after our lose in finals we thought it would be a good way to clear our heads before the start of a new year and so far it has worked for us.

So we take off out of the house down our normal jogging path which is through my neighborhood towards the school. The school is six miles from my house but for us its the perfect normal jogging distance for a quick run. We always stop at this little bakery that is about a half mile from the school to eat so that is where we are heading.

We dont talk much while we run but that is ok because words arent needed because this run is for us to clear our heads not clog them with words. We make it to our shop by 7am which is a new record for us so instead of our normal hit and run we decide to sit and eat.

"So K you excited for the new season?"I ask while munching on a bagel.

" Well I know there are going to be alot of freshmans vieing for our spots so I guess it will be up to our captain to make some tough says throwing me a wink.

I Just smile at her and we finish up our food and head over to the school we get there at 730 and head straight to the hockey arena.

Oh now I get to let you in on our last ritual we always head out to the ice and just lay and think about what the new season may have to offer us.

We are sitting on the ice when I hear footsteps and I know its our other alternate captain Chelsea lewis coming to join us. She found us here last year and said she was going to make it this year to join us. She doesnt say a word but just lays on the ice next to KC. We hear another set of footsteps and we all smile knowing that it is our coach coming to join us or laugh at us which ever comes first.

"Carlin, Smith, and lewis what in the world are you three crazy girls doing on my ice?" Coach Bell smiles. Oh yes our coach is amazing she understands me and kc whch is very hard to do since we are both goof balls who try to get away with murder.

We all stand to the ice looking at our coach smiling. "Alright Smith and Lewis get out of here I need to talk to carlin real quick."

They nod and leave while I wonder what in the world did I do wrong...


End file.
